SAO: Kurai's Story
by Hydrex123
Summary: AU: Within This AU Kirito Doesn't Exist. We Follow Kurai, A New Student, Into The Death Game. "Pain..One Of the Worst Things This World Has Ever Given Me..." We Meet Some of The Gang Along The way But The Girls Start Fall For Our Hero and He's Left To Pick Along With Living Within This World.


A New Story: Chapter One

The new school.

Pain...One Of the worst things this world has Ever Given to me.

My Names Kurai. I am a High school Student Who recently Moved To good old Tokyo After some Family Matters came in hand. With Me Being The Smart Person That I Am (That Was Sarcasm) I Picked Up Japanese Fairly Quickly. Which helped well since everyone here speaks It.

"Okay...Left...Or Right..." I mumbled to myself as I stumbled around the Corridors.I followed the signs the best I could before I became completely lost again..

"God Why are These Schools So Confusing!?" I Bell Rang Which Meant I needed to be in Class Now! After Searching Upon Searching I found the right room.

"2-3 Huh?" I said To myself Quietly Before I Walked in. The Teacher Gave Me a Smile Before Telling me to stand in front of everyone there.

"Tell Everyone who you are..." The Teacher pushed on.

"Right...Hello, I am Kurai I will be Attending this School From Now until we Leave..So Thanks For letting me be here!" I smiled

"Alright, There is a Empty seat between The Two girls at the back" The teacher pointed out. I nodded and made my way toward my new seeing who I will seating next to o worked out to things.

1: On of them Are Completely Tiny The Other Tall

2: They Hate Each other

This is Going to be Hilariously Fun, huh

I smiled to the new girls next to me and Looked back at The Teacher. She had Started To explain All the New Classrooms To class.

'Lucky me! Joining at the beginning of the year!' I thought Sarcastically.

"So...Kurai" To Female Voices Sang As Soon as The Teacher Dismissed us. I could tell it was the Two people next to me.

"Back up Taiga or Should I say Shorty!" The Tall Girl Laughed

"Shut Up Liz! I was Being Nice!" Stream Shouted back. I gave Out a Exaggerated Sigh. The Bickering girls Instantly Became Silent.

"Sorry..." They Mumbled

"Don't worry believe me!" I laughed. The bell rang for the end of the day

"Gotta Go!" I Said As I dashed out the Classroom

Halfway on the way to my house I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello, Its Your Father. I need you help with this Enhancement!" He said

"I will be there Soon, it better be Perfected because I don't want anything to Go wrong anymore!" I Shouted as I Ended the call. Picking up the pace, I sprinted toward my new home. I opened the door and Shut it as Quickly as possible. Walking into the kitchen, I heard my father voices from below me

"Kurai! Down here!" He shouted in a Nice way. I made my way down the basement stairs and Walked unto my father a new found Laboratory.

"Well this is Smaller than the old one!" He laughed. I smiled and Laughed as well.

"Okay Can You sit here for me so I can Get it Done quickly?" He asked as he pointed at the chair next to him. I sat down and Waited for the horrid needle to come. Surprisingly, It wasn't that big. Inside the glass tube was a Light Neon Looking fluid.

"Alright here we go, Just ignore the pain" My Fathers Calming Voice said. I nodded quickly. I clenched my teeth and Waited. Slowly, he Dug the needle through My skin in my wrist and Into my Vein. The Liquid shot out the Needle and Into My blood stream. 'Just ignore the pain, just ignore it' I thought. Then it was Released Into My Stream

"Right This New Enchancment Should Help You with That VRMMO...Sword art Online?" He stated. I just Nodded Because The Feeling Of all This Was Horrible.

I Pulled Myself Out of My Fathers Car And Walked Toward The School. But there was a Big Problem. I was Starting to have Symptoms From the Enchancment Last Night. I had Random Glowing Moments Where all My Veins Would Glow Blue, so the best thing to do was To Keep it hidden With My Sleeves.

"Hi Kurai!" A Little Voice said. I lifted my tired head to meet with the eyes of Taiga, Smiling at Me.

" Hi There. " I smiled. She Came Happily Jogging Up to me and Hugged me

"Okay.." I said a Tiny Bit Awkwardly. She Let go Of me And We Walked Toward Homeroom. I walked In Quickly and Completely Silently. It was only a Few Minutes before Someone Tapped my Desk. I looked up And Met eyes with New People. That's Kinda the reason I tried not to be Social With the People Who Sit Next to me.

"Hi...Your Kurai?" She asked Holding her hand out. I took it, shook it and Then Became Quiet again.

"Oh Yeah, I am Yokan!" She said It Tiny bit louder than she needed. Most people heads Turned toward Us. I rubbed my arm. The teacher Came Marching A Few Minutes Later As We all settled Down.

"Alright, The lesson as Now Started Please Be Quiet!" She Screeched. I guess Her Voice Was Really Get Annoying Because My Vein Suddenly Started To Glow. I Pulled My Sleeves Down, Covered My Face and Kept Quiet. 'Stupid Video Game enhancement!'

"...And That's what This Means!" The Teacher exclaimed. I Just Ignored her and Waited for the bell.

A/N : Hey There, I Am New Reader/Writer and I Am Here To You This! Really I write this Down And Keep It To Myself But The Internet Persuaded Me!

Tell What You All Think!

B/N : Hi guys I am the beta reader. I read his stories and check proof them for mistakes and stuff like that. I'm also his girlfriend and decided to help him with this. I hope you enjoy reading And Tell us what You Think!


End file.
